Querido—ya no—amigo mío
by Charly Land
Summary: Querer duele, mucho más cuando se debe olvidar, dejarlo ir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Notas |** Tengo una actualización en la bandeja, pero este Fic lo he encontrado en los borradores descartados, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo escribí. Y creo que ha sido el suficiente como para que ya no me lastimé. De todos modos, desistí a ese cariño. Ahora que lo he publicado—porque así mi corazón cerrará el capítulo— me gustaría saber su opinión de esta cosita ¿Le dan la oportunidad?

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Querido** — **ya no** — **amigo mío**

 **.**

* * *

«Mi amigo»

Qué extraño es ahora llamarte así.

¿Aún puedo llamarte «Amigo»?

Tú dirás que sí. Que sigo siendo esa persona súper importante para ti. Que soy tu «Lindo cariño». Pero sabes, tus acciones nuevamente me demostraran que tan falsas son esas palabras.

¡Vaya! Ahora me duele recordar esos tiempos en la que hablábamos y hablábamos sin parar, desde esas boberías que te hacen reír por horas hasta de esas preocupaciones que nos —me— quitaban el sueño. Eras como un hermano para mí. La persona en quien podía confiar todo, incluso mis lágrimas. Lastimosamente, en estos momentos me doy cuenta que yo para ti no era, ni seré jamás eso, que sencillamente soy 'ese conocido' que para saber si aún te acuerdas de él, te tiene que enviar una fila de mensajes cuya respuesta tarda días o semanas en llegar con un escueto 'Oh sí, he estado muy bien. Me alegro saber de ti'

Duele mucho, Eren. Duele mucho más porque yo aún te sigo queriendo como mi mejor amigo ¿Sí lo sabes? Pero ya no importa. Ya no sostendré más este peso en mi pecho.

¿Qué nos pasó? Me pregunto ahora que el momento de la despedida ha llegado, una despedida de la que tú no sabrás, porque no vale la pena siquiera intentarte explicar lo que siento, pues tú volverás a insistir en que nada ha cambiado, que sigo siendo especial para ti, que me quieres igual.

No es cierto, lo sé y tú lo sabes, solo que no me quieres lastimar, así como yo jamás lo haría contigo. El problema es que allí radica lo doloroso de esta situación. El mantener el pequeño engaño que ahora es nuestra amistad, nuestro infundado cariño.

Y es que tú ya encontraste a esa persona quien en verdad consideras como el que será 'el amigo de tu vida', pero yo, yo no tengo la fuerza para abrirle mi corazón a otra persona y encontrar consuelo. Y tú más que nadie sabe el porqué. Te lo dije aquella vez, cuando te empezaste a filtrar en mí. Mi corazón es de cristal, frágil y quebradizo.

Y ahora está así, en un centenar de fragmentos en los que un distorsionado reflejo cubierto de heridas sangrantes se burla de mis errores. .

Qué difícil es querer. Que cruel es entregarlo a quien en realidad no lo sabe comprender.

Tal vez me estoy comportando muy egoísta, muy caprichoso, pero venga, no es así cuando queremos a alguien muy fuertemente. Queremos ser la estrella más brillante.

Los amigos también sentimos celos, mucho más cuando sabemos que seremos desplazados…olvidados. Y los celos van matando el cariño, sustituyéndolo por rencor.

No te quiero odiar. En verdad te quiero, y por eso es el momento del adiós.

Hubiese deseado ser muy especial para siempre acompañarte en el camino, para cumplir con todas esas pequeñas promesas que nos hicimos y me dejaron un sabor de dulce ilusión en el paladar. Te juro que las atesoraré como los buenos recuerdos que de ahora en adelante serán. El recuerdo de lo que creí y sentí fue nuestra amista.

Espero que algún día, cuando nos topemos por las calles, este recuerdo también venga a ti y me saludes como el 'conocido' que fui para ti. Con tu sencillo 'Hola, espero que sigas bien'

Es hora de empezar a olvidar.

Adiós, querido –ya no— amigo mío.

* * *

…

* * *

Levi contempla la hoja arrugada en donde ha escrito lo que su boca jamás podrá liberar.

Allí está ella, llena de manchones y borrones, de lágrimas que aún bajan por las pálidas mejillas, destiñendo los recuerdos que tratará de olvidar al plasmarlo en aquella despedida. Inhalando profundamente la dobla con cuidado y la deja sobre la banqueta de aquel viejo parque, para que sea desechada como basura, para que se la lleve el viento y se pierda en los confines de alguna calle o una sucia charca. Que sea tan solo olvidada, igual que el cariño que brindó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Sountrack|** Ya no vives en mí—Yuri

* * *

 **Querido** — **ya no** — **amigo mío**

 **2**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Al final no pude dejarle allí. Pues esa arrugada hoja de papel representaba mis sentimientos, y así tú lo hubieses hecho a un lado, ellos habían sido sinceros y no podía arrojarle como simple basura.

Envuelta en una mentira, junto a mi dolor, las lágrimas, unas mudas de ropas y toda mi dignidad la metí en la pequeña maleta que me llevé la madrugada en que escapé de aquella ciudad —tan inundada de ti—, ayudado de la última persona de quien lo hubiese imaginado. Mi tío. Alguien a quien siempre había visto con desagrado.

Pero igual que me equivoqué contigo, lo hice con él.

Fue él, con sus ojos fríos, su parco hablar, sus manos callosas, grandes y cálidas quien me brindó un refugio para que yo pudiera reparar mi corazón, olvidarte para siempre.

Él fue más que un padre para mí. Fue mi verdadero primer mejor amigo.

En interminables días, largas semanas y cadenciosos años el tiempo se deslizó, barriendo a su paso con su escoba de plata y miel todo mi amargo pasado. Y una mañana tan solo ya no había nada de congoja en mi interior.

Mi cariño por ti había muerto.

Dejaste de importarme totalmente y te volviste un alguien que estuvo en mi vida y no regresaría más. Como muchos lo harían, como otros lo han hecho ya, como quise que fuera para siempre.

Pero entonces, el retorcido destino en su caprichoso juego de hilos destrozados nos unió nuevamente.

Desde el otro lado de la calle te vi, mientras la luz amarilla del semáforo te permitía estar en ese lugar, entre un tráfico que tocaba el claxon a lo desesperado porque ya se había pintado de verde y tenías que avanzar, y no lo hacías. Yo supe el porqué. Lo noté.

Quisiste bajar de tu auto e ir hacía mí. Tus ojos desbordaban reproché. Me pedían explicaciones que yo no te daría.

Gracias al cielo, las circunstancias no te permitieron acercarte a mí.

Aunque en ese momento, a mí me dio igual.

Porque sabes, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron durante ese eterno segundo en que la jodida vida nos puso de frente, y los recuerdos añejos volvieron a mi mente, no sentí nada. No hubo nada. Ni dolor, ni pena, ni angustia, ni nostalgia, ni rabia, ni una pizca de cariño.

Fue como si hubiese visto a un desconocido. Otra persona más del montón.

Eso es lo que eras tú para mí en aquel instante.

Nadie.

A mi lado, Hanji aquel idiota con su voz de estruendo me regresó de mi pequeño lapsus que había compartido contigo, y con sus manos apretando mis hombros me instó a que siguiera andando. Por las calles de la zona roja, con las luces de neón bañando nuestros cuerpos y el frío del invierno mordisqueando mis mejillas, nos perdimos entre el gentío.

Ni una sola vez volteé hacia atrás, hacia a ti. Y no volví a pensar en ti aquella noche mientras 'festejaba' entre la verborrea ajena mi cumpleaños.

Realmente ya no significabas nada para mí. Te había olvidado enteramente.

Pero al parecer, tú conmigo nunca lo hiciste.

Y es que en el transcurso de la semana venidera, te sorprendí espiándome desde las sombras nacidas de la claridad de los faroles en las luminarias públicas, entre las grandes hojas de algún arbusto, más allá de las esquinas por las solitarias calles hacia mi hogar, frente a los cristales que envolvían mi lugar de trabajo.

¿Por qué lo hacías, Eren? ¿Qué buscas?

¿Perdón?

No tenías por qué preocuparte, no era necesario. Pues cuando dejaste de ser parte de mí, te había perdonado. Así que, no debiste buscarme más.

Eren, alguna vez creí conocerte. Creí que eras mi complemento, esa persona que es tu refugio ante las oscuras situaciones a los que se enfrenta día a día. En aquel entonces me equivoqué en ello contigo, y me hiciste mucho daño. Ahora, nuevamente me volví a equivocar con tus intenciones, como lo hice en el pasado.

Tarde lo comprendí.

Cuando ya no había marcha atrás.

Es que tú, no buscabas que te perdonase, no buscabas arreglar las cosas de nuestro terrible pasado para seguir en santa paz.

No.

Tú querías volver a tener lo que creíste era tuyo exclusivamente y para siempre.

Aunque en eso, también me equivoqué.

Era más intenso tu deseo.

Un deseo que yo no logré concebir en el pasado porque mi sincero cariño lo ocultó a mis ojos.

Hoy el frío del invierno es más crudo. Hoy ya casi un año desde que me trajiste a este lugar.

Hoy nuevamente es mi cumpleaños y el único sonido musical que tendré para mí, es el de los grilletes que atrapan mis manos y piernas, y se entierran en mi piel, haciéndola sangrar.

Hoy no recibiré regalos. Ni felicitaciones. Porque solo tú y yo estamos aquí, y tú jamás me dirás algo bonito, tampoco me darás algo, aunque dijiste que lo harías, pero yo no puedo llamarle obsequio al hecho de que me darás un nuevo libro para leer y garabatear, a cambio de que me arranques las piernas y la lengua.

Yo te quise, Eren. Yo te he olvidé y dejé ir lo nuestro para evitar el daño.

Pero mírame, tú has vuelto. Volviste para destruir mi vida al aprisionarme y obligarme a amarte.

¿Qué te hice querido —ya no amigo—verdugo mío?

¿Qué hice mal para que me hagas tanto daño?

Perdóname.

Déjame ir.

* * *

…

* * *

La puerta se abre, la luz pálida de la lámpara del pasillo entra y se filtra, alcanzando la figura agazapada que hasta hace un minuto atrás garabateaba letras medio torcidas sobre un viejo libro que había encontrado allí y ocultaba como su mayor tesoro.

El desnutrido ser se hace una bolita ante la presencia que se cuela y provoca que chirrié el piso de tabloncillos de madera de aquel ático.

Él ha regresado. Él trae una pequeña caja y un hacha.

Él ha llegado a cumplir su palabra.

La figura encorvada sonríe y tiembla. Miedo y alegría, ambos sentimientos lo envuelven. Aunque en realidad no sabe cuál es el real.

—Levi será bueno. Levi no se irá más—balbucea pegándose a la pared como si desease fundirse a ella dejando resbalar el libro que estaba entre sus manos.

—Levi me mintió una vez. Levi se fue. Por eso debo hacerlo, para que cumplas tu promesa. Lo hago por nosotros. Para que estemos juntos para siempre.

Estando a un solo palmo de la bolita temblorosa, su aliento frío desciende por el rostro níveo y congela sus pulmones y crea escarcha en sus oscuras pestañas.

—Este es mi regalo para ti. Una eternidad juntos—la sonrisa del hombre se ensancha—. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, mi lindo querido Levi!

El hacha se levanta y el brillo hiriente resplandece quedándose prendido a la retina del hombrecito en el rincón, que cierra los ojos y ahoga un grito y las lágrimas ante el inminente dolor que se cierne sobre él.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ay, como adoro los finales felices —se atasca con palomitas de maíz—.

No, mentira. Ya lo había dicho en Facebook, este Fic es parte de una vivencia mía, la mitad de ello está aquí, lo de lo psicópata Eren si es sacado de onda mía.

Sé que me pueden linchar por ello, pero aún falta un cap, así, que me gustaría saber que les parece esta trama ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Está mal? Porfa decidme en review.

Les agradezco su atención y lectura.

Las adora.

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

* * *

 **Querido** — **ya no** — **amigo mío**

 **3**

 **.**

* * *

'Las paredes que atrapan la bóveda del Paraíso Celestial están pintadas de un solo color: El de la sangre **'**

* * *

…

* * *

El dolor nunca llegó. El sonido sordo del hacha cayendo y el de las lágrimas ardientes y desesperadas aparecieron en su lugar.

Lágrimas sin control y adoloridas.

Lágrimas que no me pertenecían. Lágrimas que suplantaron las mías que permanecieron atrapadas entre mis párpados, desde donde vi cómo te golpeaste la cabeza contra la pared y te arañaste la piel de los brazos y el cuello, hasta que terminaste consumido entre la sangre que manchó tu cuerpo tembloroso, con el que te acercaste a mí.

—No—susurraste, arrastrando las letras, atrapándolas entre tus dientes.

—No—te imité de manera atragantada, sintiendo tus manos pegajosas de líquido carmesí atrapar mis mejillas, desplegando caricias en mi cabello y en mis pómulos, manchándome la piel. Contaminándome de tu veneno—. No—repetí.

Había tantas cosas detrás de esa simple palabra. Tantas cosas amargas. Más mentiras que verdades. Mentiras que solo han traído y seguirían trayendo a mí una sola cosa:

«Dolor»

La palabra resonó en cada pequeño rincón de mi mente y mi ser, mientras tu boca caía sobre mi cuello para que tus dientes se clavaran con fuerza en esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Gimoteé suavemente. Sabía lo que vendría.

Ya había pasado otras veces.

Aunque he de decir que la primera fue la más terrible. Porque en esa ocasión, me arrebataste lo único que yo tenía como mío, la salvaguarda de que si salía de allí, yo podría continuar y recuperarme de los golpes, de las heridas.

Aquella tarde gris no solo me robaste la virginidad, también destrozaste la confianza que guardaba en mí y con ello mis esperanzas, las fuerzas de lucha.

Me rompiste.

Me redujiste a porcelana sucia, rota e irreparable. Un títere entre tus crueles manos.

«Vacío» Pensé y giré el rostro hacia la ventana cubierta por oscuras cortinas, que se movieron al compás del viento frío y me permitieron ver entre rendijas el cielo aglomerado de nubes que ocultan las brillantes estrellas.

Luminosas, solitarias y puras estrellas.

«Quisiera ser una de ellas» Aquel pensamiento se quedó flotando en mi cabeza cuando cerré los ojos para dejar que me siguieras destrozando. Ensuciándome. Hundiéndome en el fango oscuro de tus deseos.

Y así, después de ser arrastrado por tu vorágine, caí en un sueño profundo que me ocultaba de ti, enviándome a un pequeño paraíso de vacuidad.

Ese paraíso en donde quería siempre quedarme.

Lastimosamente, el momento de despertar siempre llegaba. Y en aquella ocasión, la sensación que inundó mi ser al hacerlo, fue indescriptible. Espantosa. Terriblemente dolorosa. Como un millón de hormigas carnívoras que reptaban, mordían sin piedad, introduciéndose por mis poros, desgarrando mis músculos, carcomiendo mis huesos.

«¿Qué está sucediendo?» Me pregunté, a la vez que me revolvía desesperado, manoteando sobre la dura superficie en la que me encontraba y lastimaba mi espalda.

Lo último que recordaba era que te habías apartado de mí después de un largo rato en que tu cuerpo aplastó el mío para moverte frenéticamente sobre él, con tu pesada respiración y mis ahogados jadeos llenando la habitación. Al terminar me habías clavado tus ojos intensos durante eternos minutos y habías balbuceado algo que no logré entender. No lo hice porque estaba física y mentalmente agotado, y la oscuridad y mis ansias por escapar a mi pequeño Edén, eclipsaron todo.

Creo que por eso, en esos momentos me sentí así: Aterrado y confundido por estar atrapado entre la reticencia de mí maltrecho cuerpo que se negaba a reaccionar correctamente, haciéndome sentir en una tenebrosa pesadilla repleta de oscuridad y dolor.

«¿Qué tanto me habías hecho para hacerme sentir así?»

No lo supe, no en ese instante, y eso solo incrementó la sensación de agonía en mí.

«¿Acaso cuando me había quedado dormido, me habías matado y esto era el infierno?»

Recuerdo haberme sacudido con violencia, en una búsqueda de salir de aquella oscuridad, suplicándole a mi cuerpo que reaccionara, que se moviera y me sacara de aquel martirio. Sentía que me hacía falta el aire y mi corazón había empezado a bombear con fuerza, errático, enviándome un sonido explosivo a mis tímpanos, mezclándose en ellos con un sinfín de ruidos que se me hacían vagamente familiares pero lejanos.

Necesitaba despertar.

Pero en aquella ocasión lo único que había ante mí era una espesa oscuridad y esa sensación de dolor comiéndome el cuerpo.

«Por favor, por favor» Sollocé en mi interior durante interminables segundos hasta que una pequeña chispa de luz se hizo ante mí, en medio de la penumbra. Me aferré a ella. A ella que me llevó a lograr abrir los ojos.

Al hacerlo, la ardiente luz solar quemó mis retinas.

Unos segundos después, escandalosas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Y no por el dolor que aquejaba mi cuerpo, sino porque cuando mis lastimados ojos pudieron adaptarse tan solo un poco a aquella luminosidad, me revelaron mi situación. Haciendo que la comprensión me golpeara con tal fuerza que la realidad presentada ante mí, fue peor que la suposición de haber sido condenado al infierno.

Pues allí, al aire libre, en un lugar desconocido, rodeado de maleza, apenas cubierto por una holgada y delgada camisa verde olivo, lleno de heridas, lejos de ti, estaba.

Me habías —abandonado. Hecho a un lado, otra vez— liberado.

Hecho una bolita, sin importarme que el incandescente sol —que había quemado mi piel hasta dejarla de un enfermizo tono rojizo y ampollado— siguiera cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, me quedé, sollozando con fuerza, totalmente aturdido, lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

Hasta ahora, sigo sin saber si lo que sentí en aquel momento fue alivio o desesperación.

Horas más tarde, seguramente atraídos por mis hipidos atropellados, fui encontrado por una pareja de ancianos que se habían detenido porque su auto se había averiado. Ellos llamaron una ambulancia y a las autoridades para que 45 minutos después, saliera de allí, subido en una camilla que me alejaba más y más de ti.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, no lo recuerdo bien. En mi mente es tan solo un torbellino de ruidos, luces intermitentes y rostros distorsionados. Del cual, lo único tangible para mí, es que terminé en una cama de hospital, entre paredes de un color blanco frustrante, rodeados de aparatos que pitaban a cada segundo, con un montón de cables pegados a mi cuerpo y con los brazos y el pecho de mi tío acunándome. Un gesto que me supo tan extraño. Tan repugnante. Al principio pensé que se debía a que era un acto tan impropio de él que hasta podía ser fingido. Luego entendí, que por su parte, debido que ver la memoria de lo que había sido su único sobrino, había conmovido algo en su interior y por eso me sostuvo con una ternura y un ahogo culpable infinito. Sin embargo, a mí me sigo sabiendo tan amargo sus demostraciones de cariño.

Aunque aquella noche, plantado a mi lado, acariciando mis cabellos, él sopló sobre mi oído un juramento.

«Voy a encontrar al maldito que te hizo esto y lo pondré de rodillas frente a ti, para que lo descuartices con tus propias manos. Lavarás tu miseria con su sangre»

Aquel juramente que ha sido un arrullo que me ha permitido dormir al menos un poco durante todas las noches, en las que tu borrosa existencia sigue acudiendo a mí. Un juramento al que me he aferrado para no enloquecer, para no terminar perdiéndome a mí mismo. Aunque hay momentos en que creo que ya lo hecho.

Han pasado dos años desde que me liberaste, dejándome tirado a mi suerte. Dos años turbulentos entre terapias, sinfines de interrogatorios, personas que van y vienen, bocas que se compadecen y ojos que me ven con lástima. Dos años en los que traté de recuperar mi vida, sin lograrlo. Dos años en los que muchas cosas se han revelado a través de las memorias traídas a mí en las profundas y aterradoras pesadillas, esas en las que tú habitas. Dos años en los que sigo viendo tus manos tatuadas sobre cada tramo de mi piel y tus ojos acusadores clavados en mí desde el reflejo de cualquier superficie pulida. Dos años en los que sigues clavado en mí, siempre allí. Dos años en los que a causa de ello, ha nacido en mí un sentir y deseo oscuro.

Pero pronto, todo eso ha de culminar.

Sabes, era de madrugada cuando el incesante tironeo de mi tío me ha sacado de otra de esas pesadillas. De una de las más terrible. Esas que son la mezcla del dulce recuerdo de los años cuando éramos adolescentes, amigos, cuando todo fue inocencia y cariño real, buenos momentos enturbiados, hechos añicos por las remembranzas fatídicas que aquellos meses de encierro y tortura. Mi respiración era agitada y seguramente estaba bañado en un sudor frio que hacía que la tela de mi pijama y las sábanas se pegara a mí como si de una segunda piel se tratase. Mis ojos tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la penumbra de mi habitación, y cuando lo hice, puede ver a mi tío sobre mí, sus manos sosteniéndome de los hombros y su sonrisa lobuna partiendo su cara.

—Lo encontraron—susurró y yo sabía que se refería a ti.

Yo también sonreí y mientras lo hice, palmeé bajo mi almohada. Allí donde permanecía el revólver que había comprado para nuestro encuentro. Es bonito sabes, de color negro y plateado. Creo que te gustará, y mucho más sus balas. Son de color dorado. Dorados como los destellos que se intrincaban en tus ojos cuando la furia te consumía y te descargabas sobre mí.

Estoy ansioso por tenerte de frente otra vez, y el estrepitoso palpitar de mi corazón es prueba de ello. Un sonido escandaloso que me hace sonreír.

Sonrío porque sé que ya casi será la hora.

Es momento de saldar nuestras cuentas. Dejar cerrado todo entre nosotros, de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

…

* * *

Viajando en el asiento trasero de aquella patrulla, ocultando la sonrisa desquiciada que adorna sus labios bajo los destellos chisporroteantes de las luces de neón y luminarias que se van perdiendo en el camino, garabatea con velocidad sobre aquel trozo de papel. Otro más del millar que ha escrito una y otra vez. Notas sueltas que le ayudan a mantener fija sus acciones.

—Lo tenemos rodeado—el murmullo de su tío le llega desde el lugar de piloto del automóvil—. No va escapar. Va a pagar.

—Por supuesto—responde él, y sus ojos de alfiler se levantan y atraviesan como púas al hombre por el espejo retrovisor—. Es hora de pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola! ¡Hola!

Perdonen la tardanza. Ahh, esto ya estaba hecho, pero mi trabajo y mi vagancia en Youtobe me tiene atrapada, y apenas me puedo dar este respirito para subir esto.

Bien, creo que ya ven venir por donde va el asunto.

Este es el primer Fic de tres que van de una manera más suelta, pues sé que varias se han quejado de que soy muy metafórica, que dejo todo en una incógnita. Pues esto aquí presente, será lo más crudo posible, todo quedara al descubierto.

Sé que había dicho que sería el último cap. Pero creo que les debo explicar la raíz de todo este asunto, como fue que todo cayó en esto, pues el siguiente capítulo lo veremos de la boca del loco de Eren.

Ese será el penúltimo capítulo.

Bueno, ya me extendí, creo que solo resta preguntarles ¿Voy bien así? ¿Le han entendido a la trama?

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. En especial a esas chamaconas que dejaron review del capítulo pasado. Las adoro con todo el corazón.

Charly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

* * *

 **Querido** — **ya no** — **amigo mío**

 **4**

 **.**

* * *

'Existe un lugar frio y triste, con olor a dolor y miedo.

Ese lugar, son mis recuerdos. **'**

* * *

…

* * *

Había estado solo, lleno de tristeza, herido y roto cuando sucedió. A punto de dejarme caer. Pero entonces, apareciste tú.

Tú, mi amigo.

¿Ya no puedo llamarte así, verdad?

"Amigo"

Si lo sé. Ya es muy tarde. Se ha terminado y lo único que puedo decir ante ello es:

«Lo siento»

Una disculpa barata que repetiré una y otra vez, hasta más allá del infinito. Y es lo único que tendré para ti en este final.

¿Pero que más podría decir? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Porque no tengo nada con que justificarme ante el daño que te propicié. Ese daño que es irreparable. Pues si bien las marcas de los golpes terminaran de desaparecer alguna vez y las heridas en tu piel cerraran, la soledad, el miedo y la inseguridad no se irán. Así como _ese_ maldito y su perverso sentimiento están pegados a mí, esos sentimientos estarán en ti, así yo me muera.

«Lo siento»

Vuelvo a murmurar, a como he estado haciendo mientras escribo esta carta, a como lo seguiré haciendo cuando termine de hacerlo.

De verdad lamento no haber sido capaz de darte algo realmente sincero en los tiempos en que yo tenía el mayor control.

En verdad mi querido —ya no— amigo Levi, en verdad lo lamento. Pero debes saber que, yo realmente te quise. Sí, lo hice. Y más allá de eso, te adoré.

En estos últimos instantes, antes de que ellos entren por esa puerta y puedan alcanzarme para hacerme pagar lo que te hice, hay algo que debo pedirte:

Levi, así no olvides el dolor que dejé grabado a fuego en tu corazón, trata de iniciar otra vez, ábrete a más personas, pero mantén esa barrera que alguna vez bajaste para mí. Da, pero también pide. Quita. No te quedes callado. Sé egoísta. Y por sobre todas las cosas, quema cualquier rastro de mi presencia. Hunde mi recuerdo en el fango del olvido. Sumérgeme allí, a ese lugar desde donde yo no debí salir para alcanzarte a ti.

Levi, mi querido Levi. Lo siento.

Puedo escuchar el sonido de las sirenas que ya hace eco por las paredes de las calles vecinas. Pronto estarán aquí. Pronto ya no —podrá— podré regresar otra vez. Pronto ya estarás realmente a salvo. A salve de todo mal, de mí, de _él._

Oh Levi, como me arrepiento. Como desearía retroceder el tiempo y ese día jamás haberme siquiera volteado hacía allí, hacia ti. Haber podido ignorar mi deseo y seguir llorando en aquel oscuro y sucio lugar.

Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, si me hubiese detenido, _él_ tampoco te habría visto y tú no hubieras padecido tantos males.

«Lo siento»

Las palabras vuelvan a resonar en mi mente, lo hacen igual que aquella tarde que empecé a alejarme de ti, a pretender que te había olvidado, a ignorarte como si mi cariño por ti se hubiera apagado, a fingir sonrisas más grandes y brillantes —que las que alguna vez te di— provocadas por otro. Oh, sin tan solo supieras que todo lo que hice en esos largos y tristes meses fue tratar de mantenerte a salvo, que no cayeras en _sus_ manos.

Pero igual que había fallé en aquel entonces, he fallado en este tiempo. No pude protegerte.

Veo las franjas parpadeantes de azul y rojo manchar el reflejo de mi ventana, corromper la luz clara de la luna que se filtra por ella. Ya casi es tiempo. Los últimos minutos están por caer. Es lo que —pienso— pensé durante los siguientes segundos, con el lapicero preso de movimientos erráticos por los temblores entre mis dedos. Pero después de que mis tímpanos fueron atiborrados por los furiosos traqueteos de botas repicando sobre el suelo, los murmullos coordinados y el sonido de patrullas, y que la puerta nunca se abriera, me doy cuenta de que no será a como yo esperaba.

Bueno, no importa, me digo. De todos modos, aun así ellos no me sacan del camino, ellos no te liberen de —él— mí, yo ya me asegurado de que de igual forma suceda.

Porque sabes, hay un veneno corriendo dentro de mí. Un veneno que he inyectado hace ya varias horas. El proceso que realiza es lento, en extremo tormentoso. Pero es lo que buscaba. Es ese veneno, tu liberación y un pago del precio que te debo están. Estoy sufriendo, _él_ está sufriendo. Sufrimos igual que tú lo hiciste por nosotros.

«Lo siento»

Como gotas de lluvia suenan ahora esas palabras vueltas súplicas internas. Gotas de lluvias cayendo en mis memorias, las memorias de aquel día. Sí, la de esa mañana de lluvia. Lluvia fría y abundante que te trajo a mí.

Oh, es que tú no lo sabes mi querido Levi. Ese día fue nuestro primer encuentro. Aunque para ti dicho acontecimiento fuera diferente. En otro momento, bajo otras circunstancias. Pero en realidad fue ese día.

Mi respiración comienza a volverse pesada y mis manos tiemblan furiosamente. El veneno está avanzando. El tiempo se desvanece. Pero he de terminar de escribir esto. Mis últimas palabras. La confesión de este secreto que tanto daño te hizo.

Levi, yo te quise, sinceramente, con la pureza de que era un cariño para siempre, pero _él_ no, _él_ solo te deseaba para hacer de ti una pila de escombros funesto, tan solo por ser importante para mí, por haberme querido, por haberte querido.

Y lo logró. _Él_ , el que habita en mi mente, del que debí haberte protegido. _Él_ , quien destruyó mi vida y luego la tuya.

Una destrucción que empezó esa gris mañana.

Ah, qué bonito te veías en ese impermeable amarillo, con esas botitas rojas que protegían tus pies del agua encharcada en el que jugabas tan alegremente y en al final caíste. Esa caída que me llevó a conocer tus ojos, esos ojos tuyos de tormenta y cielo que me hicieron adorarte desde ese primer instante. Esos ojos por los que _él_ enloqueció. De la misma manera en que lo había hecho con los que me quisieron.

He allí otro de mis secretos.

¿Sabías Levi que alguna vez tuve un hermano?

No, no lo sabes. Yo jamás te lo conté. Tú hubieras huido de mí si yo te lo hubiera contado. Por eso dejé que creyeras que yo era hijo único, igual que tú.

Pero sí, lo tuve. Medio hermano en realidad.

Se llamaba Zeke.

Era mayor que yo.

El verdadero primogénito de mi padre.

Un hermano que conocí tan solo después de que mi madre le encarara su traición a mi padre y terminará por pegarse un tiro una noche.

Mi padre trajo a su amante y su otro hijo a casa un mes más tarde.

Debes saber que yo nunca odié a Zeke, él no tenía culpa de nada, además siempre fue cariñoso conmigo. Pero ese fue su pecado. Quererme.

Zeke fue mi segunda víctima. Pero la primera que verdaderamente —nos— me acreditarían. Pues jamás nadie —le— me atañería la muerte de mi madre.

«Ella se suicidó, presa de la decepción provocada por tal fatídica situación. Por las mentiras de quien amaba con locura» Eso es lo que todos vieron, lo que siempre se repetiría, pues nadie estuvo allí, cuando ese bastado la envenenó con sus palabras disfrazadas y lanzadas a través de mi boca en tonos inocentes e infantiles.

Las mentes de las personas son muy frágiles, lo sabes ahora. Sabes también que con constancia y ciertas frases empañadas de verdad, todos caen.

Tú lo hiciste. Mi madre lo hizo. Zeke también, y convencido de que era "imaginario", terminó por dejar que le prendiera fuego porque según, yo era ya demasiado grande para tenerlo como amigo de consuelo.

Zeke fue mi primer amigo, y dejé que ese maldito también le hiciera daño.

Lo odio.

Me odio.

Diana Fritz fue la tercera víctima. Pero ella fue por repercusión, pues al no poder soportar la imagen de su hijo hecho un pedazo de carne asada, perdió la razón y se lanzó por la ventana.

Para _él_ fue divertido, para mí, doloroso.

La madrugada en que mi padre me sacó de casa, para llevarme lejos de allí, ese cabrón estaba riendo, mofándose de mi martirio, sabiéndose triunfador al restregarme yo jamás tendría quien me quisiera, porque yo le pertenecía a él, y era el único al que debía querer.

Queriendo evitar el escándalo ante mis actos, mantener la pulcra imagen de familia opulenta y perfecta, haciéndose el ciego de la verdad cruel de todo —porque sí, a veces las apariencias son más importantes que los sentimientos y la propia familia—, mi padre me arrastró a aquella ciudad, bajo la patética excusa que "era para llevarme a la mejor escuela en el mundo, allá donde me educarían quizás hasta para ser presidente". Basura. Basura de palabras. Él debió llevarme a un manicomio, encerrarme para siempre.

Así no te hubiera conocido, así tú no estarías sufriendo.

Tú, mi persona más querida.

Pero no, me llevó allí, allí donde únicamente me confinó a un pequeño sótano, a merced de la voz permanente de aquel desgraciado en mi cabeza, que me infectaba día a día con el espeso alquitrán de la desesperanza, del temor. La sustancia espesa de su presencia desde donde te vi, a ti, todo luz y hermosura. A ti mi pequeña y herida fuerza de vida.

Fue en ese instante, cuando mis ojos se embebieron de ti, que en mí nació la convicción de que podía luchar, de que podía salir adelante, acabar con ese maldito.

Y luché, te juro que lo hice y el Eren que conociste, que fue tu amigo, quien te quería y del que eras su sol, yo, este que te escribe en medio de temblores y lágrimas, te digo, que en verdad lo hice. Pero con el paso de los días, los meses y los años, él volvió a ganar terreno y empezó a pugnar, a rasgar las paredes que yo había construido, a retomar el control y por eso tuve que alejarme, tuve que dejarte ir para luego empezar a esconderme en los confines del mundo.

En esos tiempos, para calmarlo, dejé que convirtiera a Grisha, mi padre, en la cuarta víctima. No he de negar que de todos, en él fui que sentí la misma satisfacción enferma de saborear el haberle quitado la vida.

Pero al final, la vida tan puta y tan hija de perra como es, puso todo y le regaló la oportunidad de reencontrarte y poderte atrapar, alcanzar sus insanas metas. Y yo estaba gritando, sollozando desde el rincón en que él me mantenía sumergido —igual que lo está _él_ ahora, debilitado por mi próxima muerte—, suplicando que no te hiciera daño. Pero de nada sirvió.

Mira cómo te dejó.

Oh mi Levi, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Como lo siento.

Siento lo que te hice y lo que después te hice.

Pues también he de pedirte disculpas por eso. Oh mi Dios, soy un mounstro, un mounstro como _él_ por haberte hecho tal cosa y por haber permitido todo lo anterior. Pero ahora estarás a salvo, lejos de —él— mí. Ya no podrá —podré— alcanzarte, porque al menos eso pude hacer. Te liberé. Porque sí, fui yo quien lo hizo, igual que ese quien te tomó esa última vez, entre susurros agónicos y arrepentidos, ese fui yo. Te pido perdón por ello también. Sí, debo hacerlo, porque igual que nunca quisiste que él te hiciera eso, tampoco lo deseabas cuando realmente al que quisiste lo hizo.

Soy un mounstro. Un mounstro tan abominable como _él_. Pero te quiero tanto. Te quiero más que a nada imaginado en esta vida. Te quiero, te quise y te seguiré queriendo después de mi final.

Fuiste mi luz de esperanza.

Fuiste mi amigo, mi compañero de juegos, de travesuras, de tardes buenas y noches de promesas que nunca pude cumplir.

Fuiste mi primer amor y el único.

Fuiste mi todo.

Y no me importa que alguien más lea esta carta, que sé que así será, porque cuando abran la puerta y yo terminé de agonizar, de morir, alguien encontrara esta carta y la leerá, seguramente la destruirá y nunca llegará a tus manos, pero no importa, no importa, alguien sabrá la verdad, alguien más sabrá de mis sentimientos y seré feliz. Porque ya no será un secreto, porque este secreto ya no será más solo mío y alguien más sabrá del verdadero culpable, que de todos modos seguiré siendo yo. Porque _él_ , porque _él_ no es más que una parte mí. Mi otra personalidad. El reflejo de la parte enferma de mi mente que vino conmigo desde mi nacimiento.

Te amo.

Te amo

Te amo, Levi.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Perdóname, mi querido Levi.

Este Eren te ama. Te amará por siempre.

Adiós.

Desde el infierno te amaré. Traté de ser feliz. De olvidarnos.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ya casi no puede respirar y un dolor agudo se ha instalado en la base de su estómago. La sangre está corriendo presurosa por sus venas, acarreando el veneno que carcome todo su sistema. Le tiemblan excesivamente las manos y apenas puede doblar el arrugado papel manchado por las lágrimas.

Con pasos torpes logra llegar del escritorio a la cama de aquella habitación de hotel, en el que se ha estado ocultando, esperando por el desenlace de todo. Se planta allí, con la vista baja, las manos apretando la carta que guarda sus sentimientos, dispuesto a esperar a quien quiera llegar a sacarlo, a arrastrarlo fuera de allí o a encontrar su cadáver.

Grande es su sorpresa al ver quién es el que finalmente entra por la puerta que es derribada con estruendo. Para ese momento su corazón ya está fallando y apenas puede verlo entre borrones de claridad. Una sonrisa chiquita curva sus labios y su mano se extiende, ofreciendo aquellas hojas. Pero el tiempo se desliza y el objeto no es aceptado. Deja entonces caer la mano, en un gesto completamente devastado, un gesto nacido del rechazo. Un rechazo que él logra entender bien, del que sabe merecedor pero que aun así termina de hacerlo pedazos.

—Oh, qué pena—murmura deslizando las palabras con lentitud, con dificultad y su corazón se detiene justo un instante después de ver como quien está frente suyo eleva la reluciente arma y el sonido de explosión vuela por el aire.

«Lo siento»

Es su último pensamiento y todo se reduce a nada. A oscuridad.

Todo ha acabado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Hola, mis niñas. Les envío saludos y galletas virtuales desde acá.

Gracias a todas las que han leído este Fic. Espero les haya parecido decente. Es un poco difícil para mí escribir de este Fic. Pues a como ya dije cuando lo inicié, existe un trasfondo que es mío y pues, es solo eso, difícil.

Les reitero mis agradecimientos.

Y porfa no olviden decirme en un review que les ha parecido.

Besos enormes.

Charly*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

* * *

 **Querido** — **ya no** — **amigo mío**

* * *

 **.**

 **5**

 **.**

* * *

…

* * *

Hola querido —ya no— amigo o ¿enemigo? mío,

Es gracioso como a este punto no sé cómo llamarte, y mi cabeza ha estado doliendo desde hace mucho por eso, pues sé que no debería estar escribiendo esto. Pero aquí me tienes, junto a toda mi mísera, como hace tanto, escribiéndote una carta ¿Qué tonto que se esté repitiendo esto, _**v**_ erdad?

Tampoco sé cómo empezar esto. Aunque ya lo hice. Acaso debería preguntar "¿Cómo has estado?". Considero sería algo absurdo, pues lo más seguro _**e**_ s que me estés odiando. Odiando como en algún punto creí yo podía hacerlo contigo.

Dios, aún sigo preguntándome cómo es que llegamos a esto. La respuesta está e _ **n**_ nosotros, lo sé, pero ya es un poco tarde para estar ahondando en cosas que son difíciles de procesar, o debe ser que estoy tan casado de tanta mierda como tú, ¿no es _**a**_ sí, Eren?

Los días en ese lugar en el que estás deben ser un asco, seguro ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste, pero una parte de mi sonríe de satisfacción al imaginarlo. Esa oscura e insistente parte de mí, vengativa y muy hija de puta que me impulsó a sofocarme en tu búsqueda para acabar con todo lo nuestro hace ya cuatro años atrás, la misma que te apuntó y sonrió al verte caer, agonizando como una rata que ha _ **m**_ brienta ha devorado el veneno que por su osadía cultivó. Pero es tan pequeña, tan ínfima que siempre termina aplastada por la parte tonta e ingenua que te quiso tanto durante mucho tiempo.

Lo sé, soy un revoltijo de emociones, todas de tonalidades blancas y negras que al final terminan en gris. Estoy tan confundido, lleno de sensac _ **i**_ ones que no deberían estar allí, ajenas a mí, sensaciones que son debido a ti.

Eren, ¿Por qué aún sigues dañándome? ¿ _ **P**_ or qué no puedo tan solo olvidarte y enterrarte en el pasado?

Oh joder, no sabes cuantas noches y días me he t _ **o**_ rturado en buscar la manera de hacerlo, pero siempre vuelve esa imagen tuya, esa de aquella silenciosa noche en la que al fin te encontraron para ponerte frente a mí, y tus ojos me vieron con tanto dolor, arrepentimiento, y ¿amor?, sí, ahora sé qué era eso —pues era esa misma mi _ **r**_ ada que en nuestros días buenos me dedicabas—, y fue la razón por la que toda mi determinación tembló en aquel entonces e hice toda esa estupidez de salvar tu vida, amenazando la mía para que al _**f**_ inal terminaras encerrado, sufriendo mis penas. No quería que todo terminara así, pero las vueltas de la vida para nosotros fueros esas y solo toca aceptarles.

Sabes, siempre fui débil ante ti, ante tus acciones y tu mirada. Y _**a**_ ún lo sigo siendo. Por eso lo nuestro no se ha podido ir, por eso jamás se fue.

Me gustaría tener el poder o alguna máquina mágica para devol _ **v**_ er el tiempo, regresar a los días pasados, y quedarme en los veranos que: comiendo un helado, uno junto al otro, compartíamos la tonta manía de ir y quedarnos durante horas bajo los _girasoles_ de la granja de los Tybur, para que nos cubriera de esa estela dorada que parecía que el ciel _ **o**_ era una mezcla de agua y oro. Pero es imposible, y el dolor de saberlo, es inescrutable.

Fue hermoso y terrible todo lo que nos unió y separó, ojala pudiéramos perdona _ **r**_ nos en algún punto de nuestras vidas, vernos a los ojos —sin importar los monstros que nos persiguen y habitan en nosotros—, y regalarnos una sonrisa y continuar.

Nunca quise esto fuera así, en verdad «lo siento» _**Eren**_

Hasta siempre, Levi.

* * *

…

* * *

El vaho blanco se arremolina frente a su boca en cada exhalación, y el frío glacial está empezando a colarse entre los tejidos de su abrigo marrón mientras de pie permanece inmóvil frente a un buzón azul de una solitaria calle, con la carta metida en el bolsillo, atrapada entre sus dedos. Una carta que había dudado en escribirle, igual que había dudado en enredarla en un sobre y llevarla hasta allí, y ahora aún sigue dudando si debe dejarle o llevársela y olvidar que la escribió, guardarla junto al centenar que ha escrito para esa misma razón, encerrarse en casa y dejar que el tiempo siga escurriéndose, que las cosas continúen en ese camino y no mirar atrás jamás.

Sacándosela de su abrigo le mira de hito en hito tratando de encontrar el norte. Respira profundo una, dos, tres veces tragándose así el nudo que está en su garganta y amenaza en convertirse en nuevas lágrimas traicioneras, pero que se congelan gracias al aire frío que se cuela junto a su inhalación. Su corazón está latiendo despacio, en un ritmo triste que se eleva hasta sus tímpanos y se queda repiqueteando allí. Está confundido, esa es la verdad, pero ya no quiere seguir sosteniendo nada, por eso lo hace:

El sobre se desliza hacia la boca del buzón como un barquito de papel arrastrado por un aguacero hacia una boca de tormenta.

«Está hecho» Se dice al verla perder en la oscuridad de aquel objeto para darse la vuelta y regresar a su apartamento, en el que un traje blanco reposa. Pocos días más y pronto será navidad y su cumpleaños, pocos días menos a ello, y ese será el primero en el que lo pasé junto a un hombre al que llamará esposo una vez su parte racional y a medio sanar de el "sí" y esconda el pasado en algún rincón de su alma.

La vida es un cúmulo de situaciones en la que tenemos que tomar decisiones, algunas veces no son las mejores. Pero el arrepentimiento nunca debería tener cabida una vez son tomadas. Lastimosamente, en muchas ocasiones no es así.

Con la nieve cayendo sobre cientos de corazones que van y vienen en la marejada del mundo, los días se deslizan después de aquel momento, días silenciosos y blanquecinos que son observados en algún lugar desde una elevada ventana o un banco apartado por un hombre triste que, encerrado entre paredes blancas permanece.

—¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy, Eren? —una mujer menudita y de cabello claro dice con cierto pesar al ver a aquel muchacho que casi muerto en vida, con los brazos llenos de feos morenotes por los sedantes que son aplicados cada hora, para mantenerlo quieto, para liberar su mente de los eventos que lo hacen atentar contra sí mismo, permanece con la mirada pérdida—. Hoy es un bonito día. Sabes, ayer cayó mucha nieve, tal vez quieras participar con los demás para hacer muñecos de nieve, seguro te gustará.

Nada. A como siempre sucede, nada. El silencio es el único sonido que regresa a ella.

—Pasado mañana es navidad…—continúa la mujer y puede ver como él baja la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos de su mirar—…siempre he creído que esta fecha significa algo para ti, que es algo importante, por eso, a pesar de que me dijeron que no te la entregara, la tomé para ti en un descuido. Sé que nadie viene a visitarte, y eso es triste, por eso te la doy. Pues esto significa que allá afuera, aunque no siempre, alguien aún se acuerda de ti. Así que lucha, no te des por vencido.

La mujer deposita entre los dedos flácidos de aquel solitario paciente la carta que esa mañana ha llegado a su nombre.

* * *

…

* * *

Levi termina de acomodar la corbata parda a juego con el traje blanco que cubre su cuerpo. Esa tarde es su matrimonio, en pocas horas empezará una nueva etapa y todo lo pasado será borrado, dejado en blanco; y él se armará un espacio para darle cabida a esa nueva vida.

En su interior la lucha de sentires continúa, pero el tiempo se ha agotado y él ya no quiere seguir más en ese fango de remordimientos, de confusión.

Desde la puerta le llega el sonido de golpecitos, y es seguramente su tío quien ha llegado a recogerle junto a su madre. Arrastrando los pies hace el recorrido hasta allí, y una vez abre la puerta, su mundo cae, quebrándose en pedazos a sus pies, a la vez que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, las que bajan como un caudal imparable por sus mejillas y se extinguen en sus labios temblorosos.

—¿Eren?

Allí frente a él está esa persona, con la camisa llena de salpicaduras carmesí, la nariz roja por el frío y una sonrisa tonta de dulzura y amor.

—Sí, he vuelto por ti. Para acabar con todo. Esta vez y para siempre.

La voz del otro muchacho se escucha temblorosa, algo atragantada. Y es que también está llorando como él, como él quien abre los brazos para envolver y dejarse envolver por los del otro y formar un abrazo asfixiante que se queda en ellos en un tiempo eterno.

Las decisiones al ser tomadas jamás pueden ser retractadas.

Ellos tomaron decisiones, y el momento enfrentar las consecuencias ha llegado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Tarde casi cuatro meses en actualizar, pero es que la verdad es hasta algo difícil escribir cada parte de este Fic. Se me rompe el corazón. De verdad que sucede.

Dejando de lado mi sentir, esta parte actúa como el capítulo final. Existe un epilogo, sí, pero el que salga a la luz lo someto a su decisión, pues sé lo que están pensado y no quisiera que piensen mal de mí. Así que lo dejo a su disposición.

El nombre del epilogo sería: **White world**

Gracias por haberme acompañado en este Fic. Por sus palabras y todo su cariño. Las adoro con toda el alma.

*Girasoles: En el lenguaje de las flores significa amor y admiración eterna, la búsqueda incansable de la luz en la vida de uno. ¿A que ninguna notó el mensaje oculto de Levi en su carta? ¡Niéguenmelo!

Verdaderamente la manera más fácil y hábil de ocultar algo, es a plena vista.

Si tienen dudas, no vacilen en dejarme un review, y si les gustó, también porfa.

PD: Kenny sentirse muy decepcionado de su ratón.

Besos enormes.

Charly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **A |** Gatitadeluna, quien ha hecho que mi corazón lata como locomotora loca ante sus dulces palabras. Gracias por todos tus ánimos, esta alma en desgracia está eternamente agradecida contigo.

* * *

 **|Soundtrack recomendados|**

Here with me—Dido

Said I loved you, but I lied—Michael Bolton

Take my breath away—Berlin

* * *

 **White World**

…

* * *

La parpadeante luz roja del letrero de neón que anuncia el nombre de aquel motel de paso en el que están, se filtra a través del balcón y les baña con suavidad una y otra vez. Casi como una segunda piel, una nueva piel. Una piel ensuciada de escarlata.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, así? Levi presiente que han sido pocos minutos, pero todo se le antoja tan longevo como tres vidas enteras. En su pecho, el corazón le está palpitando acelerado, angustiado y lleno de horrores añejos y futuros.

Seguramente Kenny lo está buscando con desesperación. La misma desesperación que habrá de haber embargado a Jean en la notaría, al permanecer esperando una llegada que jamás ocurrirá. Un pinchazo de remordimiento le atenaza durante unos segundos, y se muerde el labio inferior con saña a la vez que siente a Eren—que está a sus pies sentado en el piso como un perro que ha mordido la mano de su dueño pero que desea regresar a su hogar— juguetea con sus dedos entre sus manos.

Ninguno ha abierto la boca desde que salieron del departamento de Levi, hace ya varias horas. La verdad es que no saben cómo empezar una conversación que es más parecido a una asfixia cruel que aprieta sus gargantas, y que si se libera será un vómito de palabras, tan tóxico que los matará a ambos.

O así lo siente Levi. Pero puede que esté equivocado, y las lágrimas silenciosas de Eren le hablan de ello. Sin embargo, en ese momento no quiere pensar en eso, y en una búsqueda de alejarse de esos confusos sentimientos gira el rostro hacia los ventanales, en donde las cortinas se mecen con gracia peculiar a causa de un suave aire frio que se enreda entre ellas y viaja hasta inundar todo el lugar, permitiéndole ver un poco del exterior. Es ese instante que sucede aquel evento que no dura poco más de un minuto, pero que al presentarse casi como ensoñación es que lo obliga a quedarse fijo mientras fluye.

Y aquel suceso no es más que el infortunio momento en el que una polilla vuela hipnotizada hacia una de esas bombillas de luz ultravioleta que se utiliza para matar molestos insectos.

La pequeña criatura de alas pardas casi oscuras está volando en erráticos movimientos de sube y baja hacia los tenues destellos descoloridos de azul desabrido. Allá va ella, toda seducida, ansiosa, totalmente desesperada hacia un fuego que por su propia esencia jamás debe ser suyo.

Dos, tres, cuatro aleteos más cinco giros idiotizados y la polilla alcanza a la cruel luz.

Un solo contacto basta para que la rejilla electrificada haga su trabajo y la polilla se incendie convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego fugaz que al final se reduce a nada. Tan solo un hilillo de cenizas y un muñón de lo que ya no se puede llamar insecto, es todo lo que queda.

«Cuan desagradable decadencia es» Piensa Levi, arrugando el morro y regresando la vista a la figura encorvada y sollozante de Eren.

Contemplándolo así, Levi solo puede sentir que el Eren que está frente a él, solo es un burdo rastrojo de a quien quiso, y alguien distinto a aquel ser que vive en sus pesadillas. Y no está hablando solo de su físico, que también ha cambiado, ahora tiene el cabello hasta los hombros, disparejo en las puntas, la piel con un tono moteado en casi gris que habla de su encierro, los ojos apagados y los labios cuarteados, el cuerpo aún pegajoso por la sangre que se seca entre sus ropas y se oculta en sus uñas rotas. Todo en él está muy diferente. Ahora solo es un ser enteramente frágil, _roto_.

Recuerda entonces la carta que Eren le escribió hace ya cuatro años atrás, esa que no tuvo el valor de leer sino hasta que él estuvo —a salvo—aprisionado lejos de sí.

La persona que está allí, con él, no es más que el verdadero Eren.

La verdadera víctima de todo ese embrollo.

Los restos amputados de una infeliz polilla.

«¿Así que el más despiadado he sido yo?»

A ojos de cualquiera fuera de todo ese asunto, ese pensamiento es de lo más sin sentido que puede haber, pero para Levi no, no ahora que está consiente de tantas cosas, y por lo irónico que resulta ser la verdad de la situación, que sin poderlo evitar le posee una pequeña risita.

—Vete al cuerno, Eren—dice Levi mientras libera una de sus manos del agarre del castaño y la levanta para después dejarle caer con fuerza comedida sobre la cabeza del otro. Tan solo un pequeño golpecito, uno tan parecido a los que solía darle en la adolescencia cuando Eren se ponía de necio con pensamientos algo estúpidos para él en aquel entonces, y que ahora puede ver con total claridad que no lo eran.

El egoísmo del sentir propio siempre nos hace ciego al ajeno, y esto solo acarrea la desgracia colectiva.

Comprendido esto es que finalmente Levi puede sosegar su corazón, y el miedo irrefrenable por su decisión se apaga como una vela ante un viento helado, un viento que no son más que los ojos de lechuza espantada, anegados en lágrimas de Eren que le ven como un todo. Como a su mundo, o un Dios.

—¿Qué?—la pregunta musitada débilmente se pierde en la oscuridad de la habitación y se queda estancada en el corazón de Levi.

Se miran pues, durante un largo minuto, en el que ninguno dice nada, tan solo cruzan miradas.

Es Eren quien hace el primer movimiento: Se levanta, abandonando su posición y empieza a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, despacio, dándole la oportunidad a Levi de rechazarle, alejarle y escapar. Pero Levi no lo hace, a pesar de que rehíla un poco ante su contacto sibilante que serpenteante va escalando por sus muslos, ganando terreno hacia sus brazos hasta que se encalla en sus hombros que se jactan de aparentar una fisonomía frágil, pero no lo es. Le abraza con mimo, y disfruta de sentir la cálida respiración y las coquetas pestañas negras en su cuello.

Es un instante mágico, piensa Eren y desea detener el tiempo y quedarse eternamente así. Pero es la voz del mismo Levi quien lo trae de su abstracción, de su diminuto paraíso.

—Que eres una polilla, Eren—es solo un murmullo lo que sale de aquellos finos labios, pero Eren lo está escuchando con total claridad. La voz de Levi en ese justo instante es como un arrullo, de esos que usan las madres cuando los niños tienen pesadillas y se les quiere tranquilizar, asegurándole que nada va a pasar. Una melodía de redención—. Una tonta polilla que no pudo vencer su propia absurda naturaleza ¿Fue por eso que me hundiste en la oscuridad, verdad?

—Sí—libera en suspiro trémulo—. Pero mis alas se quemaron por mi pecado. Ahora me estoy arrastrando en el suelo y las hormigas se alimentaran de mí—es allí cuando sus brazos se desenroscan reticentes del cuerpo que sostienes, pero sus manos terminan por posarse en las mejillas pálidas de Levi. Se enfrentan entonces sus miradas. El momento que definirá si ese es el final o el reinicio llega—. ¿Pero que podría entender la despiadada mariposa que siempre ha tenido la luz, el calor y la felicidad sin un poco de lucha? Ella que vive volando entre los girasoles y el dulce verano ¿Sería capaz de comprender a la desdichada polilla que tan solo quería ser como ella para volar a su lado?

Se hace entonces, por breves aunque parecen infinitos segundos, un pesado silencio.

En ese pequeña espacio de mutismo en el que Eren está mirando a Levi, y Levi está mirando a Eren, se redescubren, dejando al descubierto del otro las miserias de cada uno.

El silencio se vuelve a romper bajo el sonido suave de una risa sincera, algo triste tal vez, pues está infectada de lagrimillas que se mezclan en los labios del cual ha escapado.

Es Levi quien está riendo mientras sus manos también se posan en las mejillas de Eren.

—Miserable…—pronuncia entonces el azabache, haciendo presión con sus palmas, obligando a Eren a que acerque su rostro, que sus labios se rocen entre sí—…eres un miserable, Eren. Tú, tu vida y todo lo que te conforma es miserable, y es tan extraño que ese mundo de oscuridad del quisiste escapar aferrándote a mí, es el único mundo al que ahora siento podría pertenecer.

Ambos saben que están cometiendo otro error, uno que puede terminar en fatalidad. Más ahora, eso no les va ni le viene en nada, tan solo quieren dejarse llevar por la abrumadora sensación que nace de estar así, juntos. Esa sensación que es mala, corrupta, pero en exceso agradable.

Quizás una mañana despierten y se arrepientan de todo lo que están por cometer, y será demasiado tarde.

Pero ahora no.

Por ahora no.

Es lo que se repite en sus mentes mientras dejan que suceda.

Se besan. Y es ese beso, un gesto delicado, pero arrebatador como un tifón que los termina por envolver y atrapar sin escapatoria.

El beso dura lo suficiente para que sus pulmones empiecen a protestar por la falta de aire, y cuando se separan, un finísimo hilillo de saliva aún los mantiene unidos. Se ven un segundo otra vez, agitados, desconcertados de tales sensaciones que los han consumidos.

Los besos entregados tienen matices más poderosos que aquellos que han sido robados a base de violencia. Son diferentes, únicos, inmensamente gloriosos.

Las manos de Eren vuelven a caer sobre los hombros de Levi, y se clavan con débil presión, empujándolo hacia la cama, en donde este se deja caer con los brazos extendidos, en un gesto de total aceptación, dispuesto a pertenecerle otra vez, esta vez y muchas más.

Abrazándose nuevamente se ahogan en un nuevo beso, y otros tantos más mientras ruedan varias veces, tocándose, acariciándose con premura, desechando la ropa sobre esas sábanas negras de lino que huelen a jabón barato.

Cuando al fin quedan totalmente desnudos, vuelven a contemplarse, tan iguales a la primera vez a que llegaron a ese punto, pero distando abismalmente de lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión.

Porque hacer el amor no es solo la cuestión vulgar y básica de la mecánica del sexo, o a la aberrante esencia que representa la violación. Hacer el amor es en realidad más que penetración, besos furiosos e intercambio de fluidos. Hacer el amor es entregar el alma y el corazón.

Y es lo que sucederá entre ellos en ese momento.

Harán el amor por primera vez.

Recorriendo cada rincón, memorizan con sus bocas, manos y lengua cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, cayendo en el éxtasis por cada sensación que despierta en sus pieles, sensaciones que los rebasa, mucho más al ser algo compartido, recíproco.

Cada beso y caricia es devuelta como un halago sutil que van marcando sus almas.

En el momento cuando Eren entra en Levi, se bebe ese canto de sirena que nace de aquella garganta hermosa que solo ha estado repitiendo su nombre. Ese instante se vuelve perfección al empezar el cadencioso baile de caderas.

Embiste tras embiste se elevan en una marejada de mar y fuego ardiente. Subiendo, subiendo hasta perderse entre las nubes, esas que se vuelven un paraíso pintando en blanco, blanco invernal, un mundo solo para ellos al alcanzar el clímax.

Caen pues, sin ser conscientes del tiempo transcurrido y todo a su alrededor, rendidos, sudados, sonrojados y aún unidos, uno sobre el otro.

Pero sucede entonces. Se genera de repente, entre un estremecimiento secundal cuando Levi siente a Eren removerse, irguiéndose lentamente sobre él, pensando este que se acomodara para estrecharlo entre los brazos.

Lo hermoso de su comunión se destruye, se desvanece como vil polvo ante una ráfaga de tempestad y destrucción. Se quiebra pues, todo catastróficamente.

Ojos dorados le devuelven la mirada, cargados de supurante odio y furia. Levi tiembla ante la presencia que cierne sobre él y que de una fracción de tiempo a otro, aprieta con manos brutales su cuello hasta cortarle la respiración.

Nuevas lágrimas brotan sin remedio de sus ojos y se deslizan presurosas por sus mejillas. Es un llanto de terror puro, pero sin embargo Levi no presenta lucha o siquiera intenta huir de tal tacto, simplemente se queda laxo, con su cuerpecito a merced de _ese_ que lo desea muerto.

—Levi te ama. Levi no se irá jamás, jamás, jamás. Por favor no seas cruel con Levi—su voz de pajarito moribundo es apenas un débil eco en la habitación, uno que muere cuando su poseedor no puede resistir más tal agarre despiadado. Y la oscuridad es la única que se traga sus súplicas.

* * *

…

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero de lo que lo está consiente Levi es del dolor, un dolor sordo que está incrustado en todo su cuerpo. Un dolor que no es punzante, sino que es tan solo como cuando has corrido todo un maratón hasta caer rendido sin más, y tus músculos lo resienten a la mañana siguiente.

Luego, el frío sustituye el dolor, y al fin sus ojos se acostumbran a la débil luz que pulula entre motas brillantes en sus retinas. Se da cuenta entonces que está dentro de un auto, y a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el volante está Eren. Eren como viva imagen del tormento.

Levi se remueve un poquito ante tal visión, y alza su mano en una búsqueda de alcanzarle, para así reconfortarlo, pero escucha entonces un tintineo, el click-click del roce, y cuando sus ojos caen sobre el objeto que lo produce, es que ve así como sus muñecas y tobillos están apresados por esposas y cadenas.

«Ah, la estúpida polilla simplemente no puede abandonar sus mañas, aun cuando sin importar que ha perdido las alas, capturó la mirada de la mariposa» Es lo que piensa Levi, sintiéndose ligeramente molesto y decepcionado por las cosas que ha hecho Eren después de todo. Desiste así de su acción y gira el rostro.

El lugar en el que están varados es a orillas de la carretera, una que se extiende desde ambos costados en un sendero franqueado de árboles de pinos, todo ello bañado y escarchado por el impoluto de la nieve y una niebla preciosa que hace ver todo tan distinto a la realidad; un mundo paralelo pintado en pinceladas delicadas de blanco celestial. Una fractura del espacio-tiempo en donde él y Eren podrían vivir sin culpas y dolor. _Un mundo blanco_ solo para ellos dos.

Cierra los ojos y se deja embriagar por la ensoñación de ese mundo tan parecido al que juntos alcanzaron durante unos breves instantes. Tan perfecto, tan precioso.

Una sonrisa nace en los labios de Levi, y es una sonrisa de desconsuelo más que de resignación ante la cruel verdad de su situación.

Pero la tonta esperanza es lo último que se debe dejar ir. Y Levi ha guardado mucha durante todos estos años, entre llantos desesperados y pesadillas por los recuerdos dulces destrozados.

—Una distorsión—murmura y es consiente que ha capturado la atención de Eren, pues siente sus ojos clavados en la nuca. Quemante, la sensación es quemante—. Todo lo nuestro es una distorsión ¿Lo sabes, no? Siempre lo fue, Eren. Esto nunca fue algo realmente bueno, ni siquiera correcto, pero se dio y puede ser. Así que no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Tan solo quédate aquí, en la vida o la muerte, a mi lado, por siempre ¿va?

Abandona su posición distante y regresa la mirada al interior del auto, en donde sus ojos se encuentra con los tristes y verdes de Eren, a quien le regala una sonrisa pequeñita y de niño mentiroso, conciliadora, y repleta de toda la esperanza en la que piensa escudarse para quedarse al lado de Eren.

Durante un denso minuto Eren tan solo se le queda viendo, como si sopesara que es mejor que todo acabase, pero luego le regresa el gesto, de aquella manera tan entusiasta como cuando eran adolescente y Eren siempre le sacaba el mal humor.

—En la vida o la muerte—repite Eren, estrechándolo entre sus brazos—. Por siempre.

Y es así como la rastrera polilla captura con sus malvadas, tramposas y sucias patas a la mariposa que se ha posado un ocaso a verle y entender su naturaleza.

Arrancándole las alas, la polilla hace suya a la tonta mariposa, para que se hundan juntas en el fango, pues en el cielo jamás podrán volar juntas.

* * *

…

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo donde el invierno cubre con su manto de nieve casi todo el año y que apenas se retira para dar paso un corto verano lleno de florecitas silvestres, vive el Dr. Eren Yeager, un hombre de sonrisas pequeñas y amables, ojos melancólicos y voz profunda. Es alguien muy querido del lugar, pues siempre está dispuesto a atender a quien lo necesite.

Nadie sabe de dónde vino realmente el Dr. Yeager, tan solo un día llegó junto a su esposo, alguien bajito y de estructura de gorrioncillo que es un ermitaño y que solo se le puede ver en las mañanas tras los cristales de las ventanas de su casa cuando despide a su pareja.

El Dr. Yeager y su esposo son personas misteriosas, pero nunca alguien ha osado a interrogarles o siquiera entablar una amistad con ellos. Debe ser que en el fondo la gente presiente que son _buenas_ personas, aunque en exceso reservados.

Tampoco se les conoce familiares, pero hubo una vez que un hombre de expresión de pedernal apareció preguntando por ellos, luego se marchó sin más y no volvió a aparecer jamás.

Son una pareja especial, como un Romeo y su Julieta modernos, quizás, es lo que murmura la gente al verlos pasear en algunas frías noches por las callecillas apenas iluminadas por los farolitos que se encuentran entre árbol y árbol. Siempre van pegaditos, con los brazos entrelazados y silenciosos, sumergidos en su propio mundo, rodeados de blancura, compartiendo un amor que nadie jamás podrían imaginar está lleno de tonos tristes y trágicos, pero que es infinito.

De todos modos que podrían dimensionar ellos de lo que sucede entre esos dos. Porque cuando una enfermedad ha colapsado a su portador, no hay más que hacer que aceptar todo a como viene. Un claro ejemplo de esto es el amor, que no es sino un mal sin cura.

Y Eren y Levi están enfermizamente enamorados.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Y esto acaba así, con **E** de Eren psicópata bipolar que estocolmió a Levi y se lo joshea. Con **E** del eco de la depresión paralizante que me guardé por una década entera hasta que pude liberarme sin penas o glorias.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, por dedicarme un trocito de su valioso tiempo y sus palabras. Perdonen todas mis faltas de coherencia en la estructura y eso. Aún necesito pulirme.

Hasta la próxima.

PD: Kenny sigue decepcionado de su ratón, pero es macho alfa pecho –digo yo– peludo, con alma de espartano y wey súper badass, que sabe comprender el corazón de su nene.

Whit Love

Lotty*


End file.
